


Beseech for Help

by CuteHeartz



Series: The Slenderverse Kingdoms [3]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: F/M, M/M, Noah needs help, court life, help him tim, kingdom in danger, poor guy is in a bad situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Noah knows that in order to reclaim his kingdom, he’s going to need help from his cautious and wary allies. Hopefully Tim and Brian will be willing to send help to an overthrown King and Queen.





	1. Welcome Fellow King

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last story that was posted on Tumblr that I will be transferring over onto here. Every other addition should be original. I also decided like two minutes ago to add a second chapter to this story, so get ready for that!

The royal court seemed more anxious today than ever for some reason, Tim noticed as he studied the well dressed crowds mingling amongst each other quietly. The courtesans were always well put together and dressed in their nicest finery whenever they were at the palace, but today their smiles seemed a bit more nervous. It made Tim feel nervous too. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne. Feeling a warm hand rest on top of his, he looked over to see his Queen giving him a soothing look.

“Don’t worry, Tim. Everything is going to be fine.” Brian said calmly. Tim relaxed minutely, and glanced over to where his Knight, Seth, stood close to the two Royals, keeping vigilant watch over the crowds. Seth gave Tim an encouraging nod before returning back to his watch.

Suddenly, the court went silent. The hair on the back of Tim’s neck rose as the massive, intricately carved mahogany doors to the throne room were opened and a large entourage made their way into the room. Tim could immediately recognize the group as King Noah’s. He could see their Knight, Firebrand, leading the way into the throne room. Behind him, King Noah and Queen Sarah were calmly making their way towards them. Also with them was their Advisor, Scriniarii, and their Seer, Milo. Once the foreign royals reached their thrones, Firebrand moved aside to keep watch over his royals while they spoke. “King Timothy, it’s always good to hear from you.” Noah said, a tired smile gracing his face. Tim couldn’t help but give him an apologetic smile back. He couldn’t even imagine the trials Noah was going through, having been dethroned by a monster and trying to reclaim it.

“Noah, it’s always good to hear from you. What can we help you with?” Tim asked kindly, trying to be reassuring to the anxious young King before him. Noah took a breath. “Tim, I’m sure you’re well aware of our situation. Also, I’m sure you’re well aware of yours. My kingdom has been enslaved by the Administrator and my people are suffering everyday. Poor Vinnie’s kingdom is in chaos after Habit’s kidnapping of him. His reign is more uncertain there than ever. However, your kingdom is still stable, even though you are also facing your own demon in The Operator. What I request, is that you send some troops to my kingdom to help me fight against the Administrator’s regime and liberate my people.” Noah finished, trying to sound bold and strong, but unable to hide the small hint of desperation in his voice.

Tim went silent, unsure of what to say. He glanced over at his Queen. Brian looked over at him, and back to the visiting royals. “How many troops are you requesting?” He inquired. “Well, we were hoping for at least a few hundred. Anything to help us destabilize the Administrator’s regime.” Noah said. Queen Sarah spoke up. “But we would be eternally grateful for any assistance you might bestow upon us, Your Majesties.” Brian and Tim exchanged looks again. “I must confer with my council and Advisor. I’m sure Jay can give me a bit more insight as to what we can offer. In the meantime, I invite you to stay here with us in the palace for a few days.” He said finally. Noah seemed to relax, hope filling his chest. He smiled a bit wider. “Of course, Tim. Thank you.” He said, nodding. Then, Firebrand began to lead the entourage once more to the large throne room doors. Except even after the doors had closed again, the room still lay in silence for a long time.


	2. Contemplations

Later that day, after Noah and his party were taken to their rooms in the palace, Tim and Brian were left to sift through their troubled thoughts in Tim’s office. 

They’d discussed back and forth their ideas for how such an option as sending military aid to help Noah overthrow a powerful demonic tyrant might possibly be feasible. “But what about our own situation? We can’t just drop everything and help instigate regime change in another kingdom when our own people are still under constant threat from the Operator and whatever shit he’s doing in Rosswood.” Tim argued. His hands were clenched nervously around a quill pen he was fiddling with as he sat back in his chair. Brian was sitting on a small ornate couch against the left wall of the room. He sighed and tapped his fingers absentmindedly against the cover of a book that had been set down on the glass table in front of the couch. 

“Perhaps we only send a small detachment? Some infantry, artillery, and a few horse troops and archers?” Brian suggested. Tim sighed. “That may be too little to be of much consequence. I know Noah is expecting more from us. Poor guy hasn’t been doing well these past few weeks. His situation is really starting to weigh down on him.” He closed his eyes sadly. 

Brian’s face softened with sympathy. He rose from the couch to go over and place a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder. He was about to console him, to tell him that he couldn’t save the entire world, that even considering Noah’s request was generous enough, when a soft knock on the study door resonated throughout the room.

”Come on.” Tim murmured. The door to the study opened and soon the room was quickly filled with Tim’s most trusted friends. 

“Your Highness,” Jay smiled softly, “we have all gathered our information and are ready to help you come up with a good solution.” 

Tim smiled with gratitude as he saw Seth, Jessica, Sarah, Alex, and Amy. They were all dressed in their finest court attire (except for Jay, of course) and all had looks of determination on their faces. Seth, as his Knight and war strategist, was in his royal blue army uniform as opposed to his battlefield armor. Numerous medals adorned his chest proudly, and on his arms were the royal crest of Marble Hornets. Jessica, as his seer, was dressed more plainly in a simple light blue robe. The only decorations on her were her silver cuff bracelets that clinked every time she moved and the crystal headpiece that wrapped around her long brown hair and the circumference of her head. In the center of her forehead, a large blue jewel dangled from her headpiece. 

Princess Sarah was also noticeably present in the group. She was mostly consulted for her skill as an ambassador to the other kingdoms. She knew each kingdom and their leaders and enemies very well. She was a cunning girl, and often times Tim felt that she was more deserving of the crown than him. Sarah’s hair was pinned up onto her head and the jewels dangling from her ears and neck accentuated the mischievous sparkle in her eyes and in her grin. She was dressed in a light green gown with puffy sleeves and small white bows down the center of her corset. At the ends of her gown were silver accents and patterns. 

Lastly, Alex and Amy moved to stand toward the back of the group. Alex was a sorcerer and Amy was a mage. They had been in a relationship for a while now and, aside from Tim and Brian, seemed to be the happiest couple in their group. Alex was dressed in deep purple sorcerer’s ceremonial robes. A simple golden headband wrapped around his head with symbols and runes intricately carved around it as a show of just how powerful and of high status he was. Amy was dressed in more simple light purple robes and was not given any special headpieces yet. Golden cuffs wrapped around her wrists to signify that she was in training to eventually become a sorcerer. 

The two of them were not only specialized in magic and powerful spells, but they also had a wealth of knowledge of magical, including demonic, beings. They were experts in beings like the Operator and similar beings like the Administrator and Slenderman. The Rake and Habit, however, were still being studied by the two in an attempt to better understand those peculiar beings.

Jay stepped forward. As his Scholar and Advisor, Jay was essential in his emotional support and in his political and intellectual support. He studied history and the politics of the kingdoms, and also was well versed on the subjects of the demonic beings. He had also recently taken to writing down important stories and events he learned about, despite the danger of such subjects. When Tim had tried to convince him to give up his venture, Jay had merely responded with, “in case anything were to ever happen to us, I want the people of the future to know.” 

Jay had his own formal clothing and assortment of jewels and decorations to display his high position, but he always refused to wear them except for important events and occasions. Instead, he stuck with his casual brown vest buttoned over his loose white shirt and puffy sleeves. His trousers were dark brown, very nearly a black, and he wore black shoes with silver buckles. The only decoration he always wore was his simple green cap over his messy hair.

”We know that Noah wants to overthrow the Administrator. I talked to Amy and Alex earlier and they told me that-“ Jay began, only to be cut off by Brian. “Wait, Wait.” Brian said suddenly, shaking his head. Everyone stopped to stare at him. 

“We shouldn’t discuss this now. Firstly, we should include Noah and his people in on this kind of negotiation. Secondly, it’s getting late and dinner is going to be finished soon. I say we take a moment to just relax and entertain our company. There’s no need to rush into this right now.” He reasoned. As he spoke, his hands tightened and loosened against Tim’s shoulder blades. 

“Brian is right.” Jessica agreed with a nod. “Besides, even we still have yet to come to any decision yet. We should focus on being hospitable guests.” Murmurs of assent filled the room as Tim’s shoulders dropped slightly in relaxation. They wouldn’t have to deal with all of this now. Not now. 

* * *

Dinner in the State Dining Room was fantastic and extravagant as usual. They had multiple servings of game, fish, Turkey and ham, beef, fruits and berries, nuts, wines, and pastries passed among them all. The sparkling crystal chandeliers illuminated the massive room and table with a gentle glow as the sun faded beneath the trees outside and the chirping of birds gave way to the songs of crickets. 

There was laughter and conversation amongst the group. In such a light atmosphere, Tim found it hard to be worried or anxious at all as he chewed on a strawberry and grinned as he looked over to see Brian and Amy laughing with King Noah and Queen Sarah. 

“And then the poor Alex had to spend all day trying to reverse the spell! He was so embarrassed!” Amy was giggling, recounting the story of the time Alex had “accidentally” cast a spell that turned Jay into a chicken. Alex flushed red while Jay chuckled awkwardly, not too pleased to be reminded of the event. “Did Jay have to check for feathers in his hair afterwards?” Noah remarked with a smirk. 

“Not appropriate dinner conversation!” Jay quickly interrupted, desperate to change the subject. “Let’s talk about you. How are things going back in Tribe Twelve?” He inquired. The mirth in Noah’s eyes faded. He sighed. “Not too good. Observer is more erratic than usual lately. He attacked the Watchtower and managed to shove me over the railing of the second floor.” He muttered. Brian gasped and winced in sympathy. “Jesus! What does that lunatic even want, anyway!?”

Noah shook his head. “Who knows? All we know is that he’s working for the Administrator and his little cult of friends and he’s determined to see us fail. That’s why we need all the help we can get.” “Has Vinnie responded to your letters?” Sarah spoke up, stabbing her fork into a piece of chicken. Noah’s face turned even more grim. “No. I’m really worried about him. I haven’t gotten a response from him in a few weeks now. I’m worried Habit’s done something bad.” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I’ve heard the rumors, too. They say Habit’s kidnapped Vinnie and is keeping him hostage in his own apartments in the palace. It’s insane.” Queen Sarah looked down. “At least he’s not in any dungeon or something. From what we know, Habit doesn’t seem to want Vinnie dead or anything. And he seems to be working against Slenderman. Maybe he’s just trying to play some sick game to entertain himself?” 

“Probably. We’re pretty lucky he hasn’t decided to pay us a little visit so far,” Tim muttered sarcastically, “but who knows when that could change.”

The room sat in silence for a few tense moments, taking in the grim situation Vinnie was facing back in EverymanHYBRID.

“We should focus on something less... dark. This conversation is getting too depressing.” Seth suggested slowly. Suddenly, a grin came over his face. “Hey, why don’t I show you guys this cool trick I taught Rocky-“

Alex suddenly slammed his fist on the dining room table, startling everyone and making them jump in their seats. “You brought your fucking dog to dinner!?” Alex screeched. Seth’s face paled and he attempted to discreetly glance under the table. “N-No...” 

The scene was so ridiculous that Tim let out a laugh, feeling the tension release. Everyone else followed, even Seth, who chuckled awkwardly as he looked anywhere but at Alex. 

 _Yes_ , Tim thought to himself as he laughed, _yes, maybe this is all gonna just work itself out. Everything will be alright._


End file.
